Filia Regis de Occidentali Militis
by NV-Chan
Summary: Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, berkulit seputih susu dan bermata kuning keemasan bertemu dengan pemuda dan terlibat dalam percakapan yang berujung pada Segel dan keturunan Kerajaan.. Disitulah awal 'Dia' mengetahui di mana seharusnya 'dia' berada... Dan kutukan Lucifer yang sudah ditanam dalam tubuhnya.
1. Filia Regis de Occidentali Militis

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution! Miss Typo(s)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tidak sesuai EYD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Filia Regis de Occidentali Militis**_

**(Princess of West Knight)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well..**

_**happy reading !**_

Pada suatu malam bulan purnama, terdengar suara burung hantu yg menusuk telinga di tengah-tengah hutan.

Saat itu suasana sepi dan hening, suasana gelap yg mencekam dan hanya sedikit sinar bulan yg menyinari pepohonan di hutan tersebut.

**Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang terurai sedang memanjat pohon apel, kulitnya yang begitu putih bagaikan susu bersinar d bawah sinar bulan purnama.**

Gadis itu terlihat sangat mahir memanjat pohon, walaupun dia tidak mengunakan alat bantu apa pun.

Ia terlihat sangat berani untuk seorang gadis yg mau masuk ke hutan tersebut.

Gaun putih yg sudah di potong semata kaki dan di robek sisinya sampai pinggang memperlihatkan liuk tubuh yang anggun, neck choker putih yang sudah patah separuh liontinnya yang bertuliskan _**Occidentali Militis**_menghiasi lehernya dan tak lupa sebuah busur dan sebuah pisau yang terikat di pahanya.

Matanya yang kuning keemasan terlihat sangat tajam.

Karena geraknya yang cepat dan agresif, dahan pohon bahkan tidak bersuara saat berpapsan dengan kulitnya.

_**Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk..**_

Saat mendengar suara desakan dedaunan.. Gadis berambut merah muda itu turun dari pohon dan melihat seksama keadaan di sekelilingnya.

**"Siapa di sana?"**

Ia berjalan mengitari pohon apel tersebut sambil memegang busur dan anak panah yang dibawanya. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan turun dari pohon.

**"Maafkan aku, aku telah memata-matai mu. Namaku Len Kagamine"**

Dengan tatapan tajam, gadis tersebut mengarahkan mata panahnya ke pemuda itu.

**"K-kau tidak perlu tau namaku"**

**"Tidak masalah, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."**

Pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya yang sedikit memperlihatkan taringnya.

**"Jangan banyak basa-basi, apa maumu dan siapa yang mengirimmu?"**

Luka pun berdiri terpaku dengan tangan yang sudah bergetar karena takut. Len berjalan mengitari Luka, dan terhenti saat melihat neck choker yg bertuliskan _**Occidentali Militis**_.

**"hmm, menarik... seorang anggota ****_West Knight_**** berkeliaran di perbatasan ****_Neko Kingdom_****, hanya untuk mencari apel"**

**"Jangan coba memutar-mutar cerita, apa maumu dan siapa yang mengirimmu?" "Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"**

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Len mendekati Luka dan mengelus rambut gadis yang lembut itu.

**"Cepat jawab!"** teriak Luka yang sudah ketakutan.

**"Mn.. jaid kau tidak mau bermain ya?, baiklah"**

Len megeluarkan taring dan sayapnya, dengan secepat kilat ia pun terbang ke atas gadis tersebut. Luka membidik ke arah Len dan menarik anak panahnya.

**Wussss...**

Anak panah itu melesat cepat, tapi ternyata bisa di tangkap oleh Len. Len mengigit tangannya, darah berceceran di sekeliling Luka. Ia membentuk _**pentagram**_di sekelilingnya. Ia membaca mantra dan menyegel tubuh gadis tersebut. Luka diam terpaku di tempatnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa berteriak.

**"Aaaaa... cepat lepaskan aku! Kau pemuda aneh"**

**"Jadi hanya segini kemampuan mu, kukira seorang ****_Knight _****bisa menghiburku. Tapi kau membuatku bosan!"**

Saat Len berkedip, tiba-tiba Luka sudah berada di belakang nya. Sekarang mereka berdua sangat mirip. Mereka terbang dengan sayap _**Demon**_hitam. Luka menghunuskan pisaunya tepat di jantung pemuda itu.

**"Tidak, aku belum selesai. Ingat Len jangan pernah menganggap remeh seorang gadis yang tinggal di hutan."**

Luka memutar badan pemuda yang sekarat itu dan mencium pipinya.

**"Kau lihat ini, ini"** Ia menunjuk _**neck choker**_miliknya. **"Tadi kau membacanya ****_Occidentali Militis_****, kau salah, ini ****_Filia Regis de Occidentali Militis_****. Dan kau tau artinya?"**

**"Princess of West Knight!" **jawab Len yang sudah kehabisan darah.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi hening. Luka menarik pisau yang tadi dihunuskannya. Angin dengan lembut meniup sayap mereka, namun karena terlalu terbawa suasana, Luka tidak sadar bahwa Len sudah tidak berada di depannya.

**"Len, Len.. kau dimana? hahahaha.. ternyata seorang pemuda yang sempat membuatku takut punya rasa takut melebihiku"**

Luka tertawa puas, saat mengetahui bahwa Len sudah kabur.

**Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk... **

Terdengar suara dedaunan tidak jauh dari tempat Len membuat segel.

**"Len? apa itu kau? T-t-tapi kau kan sudah ku bunuh!" **bisik Luka.

**"Seharusnya kau tinggal di _West Kingdom"_**

Terdengar suara bisikan juga terlihat taring dan sebuah tanda segel _**Kerajaan**_ yang bersinar dari kegelapan hutan.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Review please !  
.**

**.**

**This is my first Fanfict, so sorry if it's still an amateur one**


	2. Neko Vampire Mansion

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Caution! Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**Neko Vampire's Mansion**

**.**

**.**

**Well..**

**happy reading !**

Last Chapter :

**"Len, Len.. kau dimana? hahahaha.. ternyata seorang pemuda yang sempat membuatku takut punya rasa takut melebihiku"**

Luka tertawa puas, saat mengetahui bahwa Len sudah kabur.

**Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk... **

Terdengar suara dedaunan tidak jauh dari tempat Len membuat segel.

**"Len? apa itu kau? T-t-tapi kau kan sudah ku bunuh!" **bisik Luka.

**"Seharusnya kau tinggal di ****_West Kingdom"_**

Terdengar suara bisikan juga terlihat taring dan sebuah tanda segel _**Kerajaan**_ yang bersinar dari kegelapan hutan.

**Neko Vampire's Mansion**

**"Dasar Gadis bodoh, aku ini** **_Neko Vampire_****, percuma saya kau bunuh"**

Len duduk santai di dahan pohon sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang khas itu.

Saat itu Luka yang masih belum percaya bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup hanya terdiam di tempat.

**"Hm.. jangan terlalu lama terbang, kau bisa lelah, tapi sekarang boleh kah aku tau siapa namamu?"**

Len memegang tangan gadis itu dan menariknya turun. Di dalam hati Luka sebenarnya ia ingin memberontak namun karena takut pada pemuda itu, ia hanya menuruti semua mau dari pemuda itu hingga dia dapat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

**.**

**.**

**Attachment:  
**Sebenarnya Luka ini tipe gadis yang berani, ketus, cerewet, tapi entah kenapa saat dekat dengan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya ini, dia jadi sedikit sensitif, pendiam, manis dan manja. That's all... Back to the story...

**.**

**.**

**"Kau masih terdiam? hm.. tapi ciuman mu lumayan juga untuk seorang tuan putri"**

Len sedikit memerah namun ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

**"Tuan putri, apa sekarang sudah bisa mengatakan namamu?"**

**"A-aku Megu Luka van Lucia"**

Senyum Luka tampak dibuat-buat, jantungnya serasa mau lepas dan adrenalinnya terpompa sangat cepat.

Lagi-lagi len memperlihatkan senyum khasnya itu dan mengusap rambut Luka dengan lembut. Luka yang ketakutan hanya menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

**"Jadi apa yang tuan putri lakukan di tengah-tengah hutan?"**

**"A-aku hanya sedang mencari apel untuk cemilan ku"**

Genggaman tangan Len semakin erat, dan usapan tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman di rambut Luka. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin ke bawah, saat Len mendekati leher gadis itu, Luka hanya menutup matanya dan seakan pasrah.

Namun Len malah mencoba untuk mengigit leher nya. Luka dengan muka marah, secepatnya berdiri dan menjauh dari Len.

**"Apa yang coba kau lakukan? Lancangnya kau seorang pemuda yang entah dari mana asalnya mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan atas keadaan ini, aku ini seorang Putri Kerajaan!" **tegas Luka yang masih mencoba menjauh.

**"Maafkan aku tuan putri, tapi kau lihat ini?"**

Len menunjukkan sebuah segel berbentuk petagram di lidahnya.

**"Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan meminjam _spell-_mu untuk sementara"**

Luka terdiam sambil memegang lehernya, badannya bergetar dan matanya hampir berubah warna.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? A..a...a..."**

Rambut luka yang merah muda itu mulai berubah menjadi putih dan matanya yang keemasan, berubah menjadi merah darah.

Segel yang di berikan pemuda itu mulai merambat ke seluruh bagian tubuh Luka, bahkan segel itu mengubah kulit luka yang semula putih bagaikan susu menjadi putih pucat bagaikan mayat.

Len hanya diam dan memandangi Luka yang sedang terkena efek segelnya.

**"Len tolong aku! Len! Len! T-t-tolong!"**

Saat Luka hampir tak sadarkan diri, Len menggigit jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya di seluruh tubuh Luka.

Dan segelnya pun berhenti menjalar. Namun tetap saja Luka terjatuh dan pingsan karena kelelahan.

Len mengangkat Luka dan menggunakan _**spell**_yang tadi di ambil nya dari tubuh Luka untuk berteleportasi ke _**mansion**_nya.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu.

.

.

Luka pun sadar dan menyadari bahwa Len sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah mudanya itu.

**"Selamat malam tuan putri"**

**"Len? ini dimana?"**

**"Ini _mansion_ ku, anggap saja rumahmu"**

Luka yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengangguk dan menatap Len dengan tatapan ramah. Luka sudah mulai mempercayai dan mengenal pemuda itu.

**"Aku akan pergi ke __****ball**_ room_, jika kau akan ikut makan malam di bawah, baju dan semua keperluanmu akan disiapkan oleh _personal maid _mu Sakuya. Oh ya Luka..."

Len memberikan Luka sebuah ciuman kecil di dahinya. Dan wajah Luka pun mulai memerah. Len pun keluar dari kamar itu (kamar yang diberikan untuk Luka) dan masuklah seornang maid yang sangat ramah.

**"Selamat Malam Tuan Putri, sebaiknya anda segera mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam"**

**"B-baiklah"**

Sakuya menyiapkan segala keperluan mandi Luka.

**"Sakuya?"**

**"Ya, tuan putri?"**

**"Siapa sebenarnya Len itu?"**

**"Um.. Len itu anak dari Ratu _Neko, _dia generasi Kerajaan _Neko _ke-3. Jadi dia seorang pewaris tahta _Neko Kingdom_**"

**"Oh, jadi dia juga seorang 'pewaris tahta'?"**

**"Ya, benar Tuan Putri"**

**"baiklah, terima kasih"**

Luka pun segera mandi dan memakai gaun yang sudah di siapkan oleh Sakuya.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang berbeda dengan gaun yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

Dengan anggunnya, Luka berjalan ke _**ball**__** room**_ditemani oleh Sakuya. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia menuruni tangga _**ball**__** room**_tersebut.

Kecantikannya telah sempurna saat ia mengenakan gaun putih, dengan pita merah besar di belakangnya, rambut yang tertata rapi dan kulitnya yang putih seputih susu itu terlihat berkilau di ruangan _**ball**__** room**_yang luas. Namun sebuah segel masih melekat di lehernya.

Saat Luka sedang menuruni tangga, semua mata tertuju padanya. Sakuya pun mengantarkan Luka pada Len yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Len pun mendentingkan gelas.

_**Teng.. Teng.. Teng..**_

**"Perhatian, saya sebagai pemilik _mansion _ini ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada seorang gadis yang sangat spesial, dia adalah keturunan ke-3 dari Lucifer dan anak dari _Vampire Queen, _dengan hormat saya perkenalkan Megu Luka van Lucia"**

**"L-len.. Bagaimana mana kau bisa tau aku keturunan Lucifer?" **bisik Luka saat semua orang sudah duduk.

Len mencium leher luka, dan menambahkan segel lagi di leher gadis itu.

**"Ini bukan hanya unutk hiasan, putri Megu Luka van Lucia.** **Dan segel ini menandakan bahwa kau hanya milik ku**"

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading my Second FanFict**

**.**

**.**

**Review please**

**.**

**.**

**I'll update the next one soon !**


	3. Just A NightMare!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Caution! Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**Just a NightMare!**

**.**

**.**

**Well..**

**happy reading !**

Setelah pesta yang diadakan di Mansion, aku membanting bada di atas kasur yang empuk, berharap bahwa malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di atas bantal dan mencoba untuk tidur adalah gagasan paling sempurna yang bisa ku pikirkan.

_"Luka-san" teriak seseorang dari balik kabut. Suara yang setengah memekik dan hampir terdengar seperti geraman dari hewan. Satu-satunya hal yang bsa kudengar saat ini adalah suara orang itu. Darah menutupi seluruh daerah di hutan itu. Membuat suasana hutan yang gelap jadi pemandangan mengerikan yang mungkin bisa membuat perut mual._

_"Aaaaaaa..." teriak seorang perempuan dari kejauhan._

_Sekujur tubuhku membeku, rasanya seperti aku mengetahui penyebab teriakan tadi. Suasana mejadi hening, bahkan sangat hening. Suara burung hantu dan jangkrik tidak lagi terdengar, seperti seluruh penghuni hutan telah lenyap._

_Aku sedang diawasi, pikirku. Tiba-tiba kabut tebal menjalar di sekelilingku, diikuti dengan cakar dan taring yang tampak familiar, kulit pucat pasi dan segel di tangan kanannya, dengan tubuh tinggi mirip dengan iblis yang baru saja dibangkitkan dari neraka. Ia berlari mengejarku, raut wajahnya tampak seperti monster yang cukup kuat untuk mengancurkan satu kerajaan tapi di sisi lain aku melihat jiwa manusia hidup di dalamnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku yakin dia yang mengakibatkan teriakan tadi dan darah yang berlumuran di sini. Aku berlari menghindari makhluk itu, hingga sampai pada sebuah gua di dekat sungai yang kurasa cukup aman. _

_Makhluk itu tidak lagi mengikutiku. Setelah merasa cukup aman aku mengitari gua itu dan membuat segel di mulut gua agar makhluk tadi tidak bisa masuk dan melukaiku hanya untuk berjaga-jaga._

_Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan terhuyung ke arah gua, aura kegelapan merasuk ke dalam kulitku, bahkan segelku pun tidak dapat menghalangi aura itu. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerangi hutan, entah mengapa tampaknya malam ini sepertinya bulan pun ikut merasa ketakutan yang sama seperti yang sedang menjalar di darahku sehinga cahayanya meredup. Wajah orang itu pun terlihat seiring dia barjalan mendekat. Jantungku serasa mau melompar keluar dari tubuhku ketika aku meyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan itu._

_"Len..." teriakku padanya_

_Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan bekas cakaran hewan buas, kemeja putih yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna merah karena darah dan bekas seperti terbakar yang berbentuk segel di lengan kirinya. Keadaanya saat itu sangat kacau, mungkin karena telah berkelahi dengan makhluk tadi. Aku segera melepaskan segel dan berlari kearahnya. Aku menopang badannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Kami masuk ke dalam gua untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Aku sudah sedikit tenang saat luka-luka itu sudah sembuh, tapi tubuh Len masih terbaring karena kelelahan. Tapi ada yang aneh, sesuatu sedang terjadi diluar sana, sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Lucifer dan perjanjian bodohnya itu._

_Sebelum bertemu Len, aku dan Lucifer (ayah dari kakekku, bisa dibilang kakek buyutku) membuat sebuah perjanjian yang terpaksa harus ku setujui karena ingin bebas dari ikatanku dengan Lucifer. Dia akan melepaskanku tapi aku akan terus diikuti oleh kutukan-kutukan yang akan dia beriakan, termasuk kutukan Iblis yang pernah disegel oleh Len._

_Awalnya aku ragu kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu seburuk itu padaku. Dan sekarang semua keraguan itu terjawab, ternyata dia serius dengan perjanjian dan kutukan itu. Aku bisa merasakan kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh isi hutan._

_Makhluk itu datang lagi, ia menghancurkan segel yang kubuat di gua, bahkan tetua terkuat di kerajaanku tidak bisa menghancurkan segel milikku._

_"Utusan Lucifer" bisikku pada diriku sendiri sambil berdiri untuk melindungin Len yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya di tempatnya._

_Aku berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya, dan tubuhku sudah merasa panas yang membara saat makhluk itu menatapku. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, sepertinya aku membatu, makhluk itu mendekat dan meletakkan telunjuknya di dahiku. Sensasi terbakar menjalar di seluruh pembuluh darahku, mataku terasa perih._

_"Oh tidak... Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan.. Len tolong aku..."_

"Luka-san, Luka-san, bangun... Aku disini... Ini cuma mimpi buruk" suara serak yang khas membangunkanku.

Aku langsung memeluknya "Len-kun.. t-t-tadi.."

Sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-kata ku, dia mencium ku dengan penuh kepastian.

"Mungkin ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan mimpi burukmu" ucapnya sambil mengambil selimut dan berbaring di sampingku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan menatap wajahnya.

Dia meletakkan kepalaku begitu dekat dengan dadanya yang bidang dan hangat. Air mata mengalir di pipiku, aku menangis sampai tertidur. Dan malam itu aku tertidur nyenyak sepanjang malam di pelukannya yang hangat.

Cahaya matahari serasa menggelitik kulitku, merambat dari ujung tanganku hingga wajah. Tapi hari ini rasanya berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini terasa sangat aneh, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku memakai selembar kain untuk menutupi piyamaku. Dan au baru sadar kalau semalam au tidur dipelukan Len dan pagi ini dia sudah menghilang begitu saja, tidak seperti biasanya. Setiap pagi Len dan Sakuya datang ke kamarku dan membawakan sarapan diatas nampan perak dan sekantong darah.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang baru saja kami pakai untuk pesata dansa semalam. Dan medengar pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung di ruangan itu. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu serius sampai ada yang membentak-bentak. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sering ku lakukan dulu di kerajaan, menguping.

Dinding ruang tamu yang dibuat dari beton dan besi itu sangat tebal, dan pembicaraan yang bisa kudengar sangat sedikit. Mansion ini menjadi tempat tinggal dan sekaligus tempat pertahanan saat perang yang terjadi dulu. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya bangunan yang masih berdiri dan sampai saat ini dan belum pernah diubah sedikitpun. Semua perabotannya bergaya Kerajaan. Tirai Beludru, dan cat perak yang kalau dipandang terus menerus saat matahari menyinarinnya bisa menyilaukan mata.

Kami "vampir" tidak alergi terhadap perak juga tidak bisa dibunuh dengan perak, yang bisa membunuh kami hanya sesuatu yang menciptakan kami, sihir. Juga kami tidak terbakar karena sinar matahari, hanya sedikit pedih dan tidak terbiasa dan juga kulit kami pucat pasi, tidak seperti manusia biasa, oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan menjaga kaum kami agar tidak diketahui publik.

"Luka-san"

Len membukakan sedikit pintu ruang tamu dan memberiku celah agar bisa masuk. Pendengaran kami sangat sensitif, bahkan kami bisa mendengar seseorang berbisik dari satu kilometer jauhnya. Dan terlebih kami juga bisa merasakan kehadiran vampir lain yang mendekat, apalagi aku sudah mengikatkan diriku pada Len, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah merasakan kehadiran ku.

"Tak perlu menguping" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah

"Oh ya.. maaf pagi ini aku tidak sempat membawakanmu sarapan, karena ada yang datang untuk mencarimu" dia memicingkan mata ke arah seorang perempuan berambut kemerahan yang diikat dibelakang.

"Ibu.." sahutku saat berlari untuk memelukknya.

"Hah.. Luka, kau tidak berubah sejak kau meninggalkan kerajaan, kecuali.." ibu menatap Len yang sedang bersandar di pintu ruang tamu.

"Ibu, dia hanya teman dan tidak sengaja mengikat dirinya padaku" gumamku sambil mencoba untuk menyembunyikan muka ku yang mulai merona.

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu aku, Len, Ibu dan kedua orangtuanya sarapan di ruang makan, saat makan tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan tentang kabar.

"Semuanya aneh hari ini" bisikku

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Senja pada hari ini begitu indah, warna jingga dengan sedikit campuran ungu membuat langit sangat indah untuk dinikmati, semilir angin bertiup menenggelamkanku ke dalam indahnya senja hari di Mansion ini.

"Belum pernah ada senja seindah ini" Len berdiri di belakangku sambil mengelu-elus rambut merah muda ku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

Sedikit demi sedikit bulan mulai memunculkan dirinya. Angin dingin masuk melalui jendela dan menerpaku, bahkan baju hangat yang kukenakan sekarang masih terasa dingin bagiku, dinginnya menusuk kulitku, bahkan menjadi vampir bukan alasan aku kebal terhadap dingin. Jantungku memang tak berdetak, namun aku juga masih mempunyai sedikit sisi manusia, dan sedikit sisi NekoVampire. Suara burung hantu mulai terdengar, sepertinya burung itu kelaparan.

Len menutup jendela agar aku bisa tidur tanpa harus merasa dingin. Malam ini aku tidur lebih awal karena besok akan diadakan Pesta Tahunan di Kerajaan Timur, semua keturunan kerajaan harus datang. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang mulai membuatku khawatir, ketakutan menjalar di nadiku, ketakutan akan datangnya hari esok dan kenyataan bahwa besok akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku.

Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

Apakah mimpi itu berarti sesuatu? Apakah aku akan terbebas dari kutukan yang diberikan Lucifer? Siapa monster di mimpiku itu? Apa yang akan terjadi besok?

Sesegera mungkin aku menyingkirkan pertanyaan itu, dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk besok. Namum malam ini aku akan menikmati setiap detik yang bisa ku lalu dengan Len.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yah, mungkin sedikit tidak bisa dimengerti. Tapi saya sudah mencoba untuk menuliskan sedikit penjelasan di dalam fanfict ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon Review nya! ^^**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya Minna-san.. Soalnya saya hanya menulis apa yang terlintas dipikiran saya**

**Hm... Jaa Nee ~**


End file.
